A refrigerator is utilized to store various foodstuffs under either a frozen or a refrigerated condition to extend the freshness of the foodstuffs stored in the compartment. Such a refrigerator consists of one of two cooling types, one of which is a direct cooling type, that is, the evaporator in a refrigerating cycle is installed in a foodstuff storage space and a direct heat-exchange is achieved. Another type of cooling is the indirect cooling type, that is, the evaporator is mounted in a passage which is separated from the foodstuff space and the air is heat-exchanged by the evaporator and then the heat-exchanged air is flowed to the foodstuff storage space by means of a fan.
The above refrigerator normally consists of a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment, one located above the other. Further, the refrigerating compartment is provided with a separate space, having a different temperature from that of the refrigerating compartment, known as a "vegetable compartment" or a "chilled compartment" which stores meats etc. The foodstuffs can be separately stored in the space in accordance with the desired conditions. On the front surface of both the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment a door is installed. The doors hings an one center vertical side shafts of the doors in order to provide access to the foodstuffs in the respective compartment.
In the above conventional refrigerator, the space for storing the foodstuffs separately is restricted within the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment. The space is so small that the desire of the user, following the current trend for foodstuffs which are stored under a "fresh" condition, can not be satisfied. To solve this problem, to refrigerator having a large number of separate compartments has recently been developed.
The refrigerator is used for expanding the storage space in order to allow the foodstuffs to be stored in accordance with the temperature range corresponding to the individual characteristic of the specific foodstuffs, and for making the operation of the door convenient. The typical refrigerator has an advantage resulting from the increase in the storage volume and the convenience of the door operation. However, it has a problem in that various types of fermented foodstuffs, e.g. kimchi, may be stored together with other foodstuffs in the same space.
Kimchi is a mixed vegetable dish of picked vegetables combined with various seasonings. Kimchi is usually stored in a case and is fermented at room temperature to fully develop the taste of kimchi. The cured kimchi is then stored in a refrigerator. Since kimchi is usually made in a voluminous and heavy amount, a large storage space is required to store kimchi. When foodstuffs stored alongside the kimchi container are removed or inserted, the kimchi container interferes with the placement of the foodstuffs. Particularly, as kimchi is being fermented, kimchi produces a unique odor which is contained in the cool air circulated in the compartment. There is a problem in that the odor often adversely affects other foodstuffs.
Further, when the door is opened so as to put in or take out foodstuffs, the odor is diffused from the compartment, thereby causing the user displeasure. Also, the relatively large door must be opened to remove the relatively small amount of foodstuff and thus a great deal of cool air escapes so that the efficiency of the refrigerator is reduced.
To resolve the above defect, a refrigerator having a separate compartment which is located between the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment was developed. The arrangement of compartments is as described below. A freezing compartment is located at the top of the unit and an evaporator is installed in the rear of the freezing compartment. Beneath the freezing compartment a refrigerating compartment is located for connecting with the evaporator. Under the refrigerating compartment is located a separated or kimchi compartment which is operated by an additional refrigerating cycle. The vegetable compartment is located under the kimchi compartment for connection with the evaporator and the refrigerating compartment.
Owing to the characteristics of the kimchi compartment, it must be isolated from other compartments (the refrigerating compartment, the vegetable compartment etc.) of the refrigerator. Thus, in the rear wall of the kimchi compartment an air duct is located which extends from the evaporator mounted behind the freezing compartment to the vegetable compartment located in the lower part of the refrigerator. The air directed into the vegetable compartment via the air duct flows into the refrigerating compartment. Because the air duct extends a relatively long distance, the movement of the air is slow. Thus, it has a problem in that the active cooling of the vegetable compartment cannot be obtained due to the slow air movement.
Moreover, in this structural refrigerator, the temperature of the air which flows into the refrigerating compartment after passing through the vegetable compartment is relatively higher than that of the air which directly enters into the refrigerating compartment. Moreover, due to the temperature variation that occurs in the refrigerating compartment, another problem is that it has a bad effect on the other foodstuffs which are stored in the refrigerating compartment.